Leon Aceperio
Leon Aceperio (レオン・エスペリオ Reon Esuperio) was engaged to Risty and was also referred to as a hero. He was thought to have been killed by Galious when fighting alongside Akatsuki, however the truth of his death is much darker Appearance Leon was a tall, physically fit young man with short dark blonde hair in his late teens. Leon also wore an armor in the war. Personality Not much is known about Leon, but he was considered a kind, selfless man who wanted Akatsuki to return home safe and was called hero of the heroes back in Slyphid. However, Leon does tend to get serious whenever it was called for. However, in reality he is a ruthless person who is willing to do anything to achieve his goal of revenge, including murder. History When he was a child, Leon lived with his father, mother, and younger sister. However, at some point in his life, his Father and Sister were killed by demons and he swore revenge. He first became an knight of Sherfied and then eventually became a Hero. He later became engaged to the Princess of Sherfied, Risty. When the war against the Demon King of Asmodian, Galious began, Leon alongside Risty, Zechs, and Loutier formed an army to stop Galious. They were later joined by Akatsuki, who came to their world through an unknown summon. Eventually they became very good friends. However, one day after training, Akatsuki decided to follow Leon to find out what made him so strong. He saw him enter a portal and which transferred him to a demon-infected area and when Akatsuki came through he saw that Leon was slaughtering unarmed demons which he did on a regular basis. After seeing that, Akatsuki ran and told Zechs and Loutier about what he saw and after confirming it for themselves they told the King. However, nothing could be done as Leon was still entitled a hero. Soon after, Galious' army came and raided Erdia, the royal city of Sherfied. However, this was all planned by Leon as a smokescreen to hide his true objective. He had hired assassins to kill the royal family, including Risty, so that he could become the next king of Sherfied and blame their deaths on the demons. However, things had not gone as planned as Risty had unknowingly escaped the assassination. In order to buy time he took a young demon girl hostage who later turned out to be Myuu . Before the assassins could kill her, Akatsuki, who had found out what Leon was planning to do, killed him by stabbing him in the back. In order to protect the city, Akatsuki, Zechs and Loutier decided to keep Leon's plan a secret from Risty and the people of Alayzard. Akatsuki then became a hero to Alayzard to stop Galious and a tomb was constructed for Leon later on. Plot Powers & Abilities Not much is known about Leon ability but was said to be powerful. Weapons & Equipment. It was believed that Leon used a legendary sword. References & Notes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Alayzard Category:Sherfied